Ghaszaszh Nyirh (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Ghaszaszh Nyrih; Impersonated Kaluu, Doctor Strange, Clea | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = South of an unnamed country, Africa | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Spider-like appearance | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Old One | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Terry Shoemaker | First = Strange Tales Vol 2 9 | Death = | Quotation = Ghaszaszh Nyirh. Of the Old Ones, the scrolls say that he loved the debasement of his slaves the best. And they go to him willingly. | Speaker = Kaluu | QuoteSource = Strange Tales Vol 2 9 | HistoryText = Origins and early years Ghaszaszh Nyirh is one of the Old Ones who ruled Earth over 1,000,000 years ago. The scrolls stated that he loved the debasement of his slaves the best. He was eventually banished from reality through unknown circumstances. Modern days After Doctor Strange was forced to destroy his magical artifacts to protect his friends from the alien sorcerer Urthona, thus breaking the magical barriers keeping away the Old Ones, Ghaszaszh Nyirh was able to return to Earth once again and command human sacrifice. Ghaszaszh Nyirh was seen on Doctor Strange's globe in his Sanctum Sanctorum as being one of the sources of evil that had returned to Earth. Along with his new mentor in black magic Kaluu, Strange went to an impoverished part of Africa where Ghaszaszh Nyirh's temple was located. They saw that large crowds of starving people are entering the temple and decided to have Strange transfer his essence into the body of a small child being carried inside by his mother. As the mother walked deeper into the temple, Strange sees from the perspective of the child that Ghaszaszh Nyirh was providing the starving people sweet rice cakes that greatly distorts their bodies in exchange for their souls and constant supply of human sacrifices. Once the mother reached Ghaszaszh Nyirh on his throne, Kaluu commands Strange to create an explosion with his magic, which killed the people inside and destroyed much of the temple. The explosion failed to destroy the temple or kill Ghaszaszh Nyirh, who used voice projection over the temple grounds to beckon the sorcerers to him. Kaluu placed a protective shield over Strange and was able to use his mystical expertise to guide them through the maze-like temple until they reached Ghaszaszh Nyirh. The Old One attempted to drive a psychological wedge between them by turning into both Strange and Kaluu. When this did not succeed, he morphs into Strange's love interest, Clea. Strange stoped Ghaszaszh Nyirh from morphing again by trapping him in it with a containment spell. The Old One retaliated by creating illusions of Shuma-Gorath's servants that Strange had previously fought, such as Erlik Khan. Ghaszaszh Nyirh grabed Kaluu and appeared to rip his heart from his chest, causing Strange to forget Kaluu's commands and leave his protective shield. Seeing that Strange was vulnerable, he shot a green ray of energy from his eyes and destroyed Strange's left eye, leaving it a bloody socket. Kaluu ordered Strange to flee the temple, who unleashed a powerful spell of black magic from outside that completely destroys Ghaszaszh Nyirh's dwelling. Kaluu appeared beside Strange, having used an illusion to guide him inside the temple, and told him that his hesitation to use black magic costed him his eye. However, the threat of Ghaszaszh Nyirh was eliminated by destroying his temple, which was was his gateway into Earth. Ghaszaszh Nyirh was later invoked for power along with Shuma-Gorath in an incantation meant to bring the master of the Old Ones back to Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ghasza.htm}} Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches